1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high voltage DC relays and in particular relates to arc suppression for such relays
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional DC relays are limited to operating voltages of about 28 volts because at higher DC voltages, the air molecules tend to ionize and cause arcing during the making or breaking contact modes Conventional high voltage DC relays place the relay contacts in vacuum or in an inert gas to suppress arcing.